


These Quiet Nights

by BasilHellward



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Fluff, Flynn being a good dood ...kinda, Insomnia, Kinda, Late Night Conversations, Pre-Relationship, Wordcount: 500-1.000, i guess?, implied future garcy. like as in when flynn knew lucy in the future they were more than friends, listen i just really love garcia flynn, right i have no idea what americans call hot chocolate so we're going with cocoa, time travel's confusing, wtf else do i tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilHellward/pseuds/BasilHellward
Summary: Lucy can hear Flynn padding around the corridors as he does most nights. He isn't as quiet as he thinks. He comes to sit with her occasionally, when the loneliness is too much to bear and he needs to be in the presence of another human being. Flynn never says a word but Lucy catches him staring out of the corner of her eye.





	These Quiet Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Timeless fandom. I'm Garcy trash (that's what we're calling it, right?) and I've been wanting to write them since I binged the show a few days ago, but I couldn't think of what to write until now. So, here's this.  
> Unbeta'd, any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors are my own, please point them out so they can be corrected! Constructive criticism is also welcome, as always. Enjoy :)

Lucy yawns. She can't stop yawning but she can't sleep either, so night after night she sits in what passes for the bunker's living room, curled up on the worn couch with a blanket around her shoulders, reading the few history books Agent Christopher brought in the hopes they'd aid future missions. Really what they need is the wardrobe they'd had at Mason Industries, not books full of information Lucy's known since she was a girl, but at least it means there's something to do other than stare at ceiling until dawn comes.

Lucy can hear Flynn padding around the corridors as he does most nights. He isn't as quiet as he thinks. He comes to sit with her occasionally, when the loneliness is too much to bear and he needs to be in the presence of another human being. Flynn never says a word but Lucy catches him staring out of the corner of her eye and, when she sees the softened expression on his face, finds it doesn't bother her that he does. She almost feels ...not glad, but somewhat relieved that he isn't always so sombre and brooding.

On these quiet nights it almost becomes hard to believe — the things he's done, the history he's changed to be able to see his wife and child once more. Lucy can sympathize — if she didn't have Rufus and Wyatt, she might've done the same for Amy. Probably would have, if she's completely honest with herself.

Tonight when Flynn joins her, he's holding a mug in each hand, one of which he offers to Lucy. After a brief hesitation, she accepts it with a nod and a quiet, "Thanks." She'd assumed it was coffee, but is surprised when she takes a sip and the rich, sweet taste of chocolate pours over her tongue. "Cocoa?" she asks, frowning slightly over her mug. "Where did you get this?"

Flynn just smirks and taps the side of his nose, sitting on the arm of the couch opposite her. "Don't tell the others or I'll have to share with them, too."

Lucy scoffs when it dawns on her, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "You stole it, didn't you? On the last mission."

"Hey," Flynn says, holding his free hand up in surrender, "it's no worse than stealing clothes."

"We do that to blend in."

"And this is to help you sleep."

Lucy fidgets, knowing there's no point in trying to brush Flynn off with a halfhearted _I'm fine_. They've spent enough sleepless nights in each other's silent company by now. "My mother used to make me cocoa when I couldn't sleep," she says instead.

Flynn nods. "I know."

"How could— right. The journal."

"Not everything I know about you is in the journal," Flynn says with an almost expectant look on his face. Lucy isn't stupid — in fact, the only thing she gives herself credit for is her intelligence — and she knows she and Flynn have met sometime in the future since he has the journal, but he's never explained why she gave it to him in the first place. Were they close, when he knew her? She supposes they must have been friends, at least. Lucy stops thinking about it, then, because of course that's all it was — all they were. Just friends. But the way Flynn's watching her almost makes her think... She takes another sip of her cocoa and looks away.

"Well," Flynn says, straightening to stand and gesturing at the books Lucy's surrounded herself with, "I can see that you're busy. I'll let you get back to it."

Lucy lets out a breath, meeting Flynn's eyes once more as he lingers in the door's threshold.

"Goodnight, Lucy."

"Goodnight. And thanks," she says, holding up her mug and smiling briefly.

Flynn returns her smile. "No problem."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! If you have a minute, please leave a comment telling me what you thought, I'd love to know! If you don't have a minute, just leave some kudos ;)


End file.
